Conventions for Russian-English Courses
1. Adding Entries If you just want to create a list using words from the wiki, the the normal "add words" function is probably the one for you. a). always make sure they don't already exist first. b). part of speech should be added for every word in the "part of speech" field.   c). don't use capital letters except for proper nouns. d) don't use punctuation symbols, unless it's necessary, ie. for phrases and short sentences " как дела?" e). adding alternatives is done through the tab labeled "other". f). the main word should be added without stress marks. The version with stress marks should then be added to the "pronunciation" field in order to show the correct pronunciation. g) if a word has an ё in it, add this version in the "Russian" field. Add version with "е" with an underscore to the "alternative Russian" field. 2. Nouns a). add the Russian Noun to the "Russian" field b). add the English translation (with the indefinite article) to the "English" field. c). add the English with no article as an "alternative English," and prefix it with an underscore _ .  d). add the English with the definite article as an "alternative English", and prefix it with an underscore _. NOTE: do not do this if by removing the article, you change the meaning of the word (ie, a little should not be alternatively listed as “little”. NOTE: The underscore, means that it will be accepted as a correct answer but will not be displayed as a meaning during a learning session (which other alternatives will be, very soon, once two-way testing has been introduced.) e). add the gender in the gender field. (ie not in parenthesis after the word!) f). add nominative case plural in the "plurals and inflected forms" field g). for part of speech, choose "noun"   3. Adjectives a). add the Russian singular masculine dictionary form.  b). add the English translation  c). add the Russian singular feminine dictionary form and the neuter forms as "alternative Russian" entries, with (f) and (n) in front of them respectively. d). for part of speech, choose "adjective"   4. Verbs (infinitives only) a). add the Russian infinitive b). add the English infinitive (with the 'to')  c). add the English form without the 'to' in the English alternatives d). add whether perfective or imperfective in the "part of speech" field e). add 2rd form singular in the "plurals and inflected forms" f). for part of speech, choose "imperfective verb" or "perfective verb" 5. Adverbs a). add the Russian adverb into the Russian field b). add the English translation c). for part of speech, choose adverb 6. Prepositions a). add the Russian preposition b). add the English translation(s) c). add the case(s) that the preposition may take into the "special properties" field. d). for part of speech, choose preposition 7. Phrases and Short Sentences This section is meant for short prepositional phrases, like “на столе”, greetings, like “добрый день”, “ как дела?”, and just general short sentences, like “я не знаю" etc etc. a). add the Russian phrase or short sentence b). add the English translation c). If it makes sense to do so, as a Russian alternative, add the sentence again without personal pronoun, ie. for "я не знаю", list "не знаю" as a Russian alternative d). for part of speech, choose “phrase” e). when adding phrases, it is useful to add similar, but different phrases at the same time, and to add them as "confusables" of each other. This will mean that the multiple choice tests for each sentence are made a bit harder. 8. Other This section is meant for anything which does not fit into parts 1 to 6, this could mean participles, adverbial participles, conjunctions or interjections. If in doubt, feel free to discuss on the Russian forum. a). add the Russian entry b). add the English translation c.) for part of speech choose “participle”, "adverbial participle", "conjunction", "interjection" or "other" 'Sources' http://www.memrise.com/thread/1292629/ Category:Conventions